When Love Saves a Life
by UPlover
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and love is in the air. Buzz has been ignoring Jessie. What happens when the toys are in need of a safe place to hide and accidentally leave Jessie behind? I don't own Toy Story.
1. Chapter 1

"Bonnie, get your gift so we can leave honey."  
>Bonnie collected her gift for her Grandmother and ran out from the room. The toys heard the car leave and they were alone for the rest of the night.<br>"Come on Buzz, let's go downstairs." Jessie said putting her arms around the space toy.  
>"Uh, I actually have to take care of one important thing."<br>Buzz had been going this all week. He'd disappear for hours making them not be able to spend time with each other anymore.  
>She went and played with the other toys and ended up forgetting about Buzz for a bit.<br>Jessie ran to Buzz when she saw him. "Are you ready now, Buzz?"  
>"Not quite yet, Jessie. Soon I promise." Jessie watched as he walked over to Pricklepants with a bow in his hands. They were talking about it for a bit. Oh, now Buzz was into fashion?<br>"What is with Buzz?" Jessie asked Dolly.  
>"You know guys. You can't expect them to always act normal."<br>I just want to spend tonight with him. This is the first Valentine's Day is a couple. All the other years he was a stuttering idiot unable to ever talk to me. This is the year where everything is supposed to be different."  
>"Don't worry cowgirl," Dolly said patting her shoulder. "He'll come around."<br>Buzz was then seen talking to Woody and Jessie ran to him.  
>"There are only a few hours left to this special day, Buzz."<br>"I just need one more minute and then I'll be right with you."  
>Jessie felt her face burning up. "What is he doing? He's been doing this all week to me."<br>"Calm down, Jess. Buzz will tell you eventually." Woody said with a smile.  
>Jessie stomped off and sat by herself, silently fuming. Twenty minutes past and Buzz still hadn't come to her. That's it. she said to herself as she walked out from the room.<br>Jessie walked downstairs and felt the heat of the fire in the fireplace. It made her feel calm as she sat on the couch. Buzz would have to come and find her.  
>It was close to nine now. Bonnie and her parents were sure to come home anytime at this point.<br>Slowly Jessie's eyes began to close and sleep took over her. If only she was awake, Jessie would have caught a log become misplaced with the others.


	2. Chapter 2

Buzz was finally finished with his poem. It took all week to get every detail right about the beautiful cowgirl. He knew Jessie would love it and she'd cover him with kisses.  
>He soon forgot about everything when smoke filled his nose.<br>"Woody, what is that smell?" Buzz asked the cowboy.  
>"I'm not sure. I've smelled something for the last few minutes. It almost smells like..."<br>They suddenly stared at each other, both remembering the awful memory. They both ran out of the room and as soon as they got to the stairs their hearts froze.  
>The downstairs was burning up and the fire was beginning to creep up the stairs.<br>As soon as they were back in Bonnie's room they slammed the door.  
>"What's going on downstairs?" Trixie asked.<br>"Everybody, there is a fire..."  
>Panic immediately set around the room. The toys had never gone through a fire before.<br>"We're all going to burn!" Rex yelled.  
>"Hold on! Nobody is getting burned! We just can't get out through the downstairs. We have to think of another way."<br>All the toys began talking once more. Slinky looked at the window and immediately thought of an idea.  
>"Woody, what about the window?"<br>They ran to the window and released the smoke into te streets. Slinky made himself a ladder and the toys climbed down to safety. Buzz shut the window and as soon as they were all on the ground the fire trucks were here.


	3. Chapter 3

Jessie awoke on the couch only to scream.  
>She was surrounded by fire.<br>The frightened cowgirl looked everywhere for a way of escape. She caught sight of blue and red lights outside giving her a glimmer of hope that rescue was here.  
>But what about the others? Where they still in Bonnie's room?<br>She needed to get way from here. The couch wasn't safe forever.  
>Jessie covered her mouth from the dark smoke as best she could while finding free paths along the room. She looked at the fire place to see fallen logs. There was no time to stop. A fragile toy like herself is unsafe around fire.<br>"Buzz!" she called out while she struggled up the stairs. The smoke was getting thicker that she could barely see anything in front of her. She was finally past all the flames, but they wouldn't last forever.  
>She barely had enough energy to pull herself up the last step. She began coughing from the thick smoke. It was making her eyes sting as she stumbled into the walls.<br>They had to be in the room. Maybe they were all asleep.  
>The door was closed instead of open when she left. With difficulty she jumped on to the knob, untwisting it until she heard a click.<br>"Hello?!" she choked out.  
>The room was empty, not a toy in sight. "Where is every..."<br>She couldn't finish the sentence as the poor cowgirl fell to her knees while more smoke filled her nose.


	4. Chapter 4

The toys were placed into two baskets outside the firetruck and before they knew it Bonnie and her parents arrived.  
>They never saw the family look so heartbroken at what they saw if their house. The little girl ran to her toys, hugging them making them all feel better.<br>"Bonnie, stay with us. You can pick up your toys later." Her mother said picking her daughter up into her arms. She didn't want to lose sight of her.  
>"Wait, where's Jessie?"<br>As soon as they were alone the toys looked all around each basket trying to see if they could see the red haired doll.  
>"Jessie, where is she?!" Woody asked in a panic. How could he not have noticed she was missing?<br>"She isn't still downstairs is she?" Mrs. Potato Head asked.  
>"What do you mean she went downstairs?" Buzz asked becoming even more panicked.<br>"Jessie was fed up that you kept putting her down. The last time I saw her she walked out the door."  
>Buzz stared at the flames which glowed through the windows. Was she still in the living room or had the fire already reached her? How could he have kept her waiting this whole week? She could never have left the room if he just showed her what he was make for her.<br>"The firemen are going in. They'll be sure to..."  
>Buzz jumped out from the basket and ran to the house.<br>"Buzz, come back! What are you doing?" Woody screamed as he watched his friend disappear through the front door.


	5. Chapter 5

Buzz snapped on his helmet and pivoted around the flames. The firemen were searching for the family cat as he avoided being seen under their noses.  
>His helmet was getting fogged up, but he didn't let that stop him. He needed to find Jessie before the fire found her.<br>The couch was already up in flames.  
>No, there was no way she was dead. Jessie had to have escaped when she had the chance.<br>Suddenly a leg to the coffee table snapped and before Buzz was hit he jumped out of the way nearly coming in contact with the fire.  
>He had to find Jessie and fast. This was no place for a toy to be.<p>

There was no place for Jessie to escape to. All her strength was leaving her. The smoke was getting thicker and she knew the flames would be here any minute.  
>The window!<br>Jessie stumbled to her feet and trudged through the room only to slip over a piece of paper.  
>The ribbon Buzz had earlier was glued to it.<br>"'My Beautiful Star'" was written on it.  
>Jessie could barely make out the rest when smoke was causing her eyes to sting. There was no way to breathe now. This was the end.<br>"Jessie?!"  
>The cowgirl gasped. Was it really?"<br>"Buzz?!"  
>The space toy was the best thing she ever saw at that moment when he appeared through the smoke. It was almost like a movie where he bent down to her side and picked Jessie up into his arms.<br>"You came back!" she was able to say.  
>"Of course I did."<br>Jessie held Buzz tightly as he ran back through the hallway where he was able to get up the stairs.  
>But their plan had to change when he saw the whole staircase in a blaze.<br>"What do we do now?" Jessie asked.  
>There had to be a way out, there had to be. There was no way he was going to let Jessie down.<br>He made Jessie hang on to his back when he caught sight of the railing. They slid down it like a slide. It was all smooth sailing until they forgot about the post on the end.  
>They flew through the air until they hit the wall. Buzz's helmet whipped open and toxic smoke filled his nose.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

The two toys lay in an area that wasn't being damaged by the fire. Jessie was sprawled out a few inches away. There was no sign of movement.  
>The smoke was getting to Buzz, but he was able to crawl to the cowgirl.<br>"Jessie, come on. We're almost there." he coughed.  
>She only answered by coughing unable to open her eyes. Buzz struggled to pick her up, but he was only able to walk a few steps before falling back to the ground.<br>"Buzz, go... they'll find me..." Jessie barely choked out.  
>"We leave together Jessie. Just hold on..."<br>The last part he also said to himself trying not to succumb even more to the fumes. The door looked so far away, but there was no way he could get there. He'd have to leave Jessie behind, but he was not going to give up on her.  
>He lay her down and cuddled with er, trying to save their energy.<br>"Buzz, they'll find us right?"  
>"They're going to get the fire out, Jess. But I'm right here, cowgirl. I'm never going to leave you."<br>Buzz watched as her eyes closed. Even if he could leave himself, it wouldn't be easy. Everybody was outside ans the only ones who knew they were in the house were the toys. In the back of his head he knew this was his fault. He put Jessie in danger.  
>It was the incinerator all over again. Buzz closed his eyes and hugged Jessie close to him.<br>Until he heard a voice.  
>It was the firemen who found the family cat.<br>Without a moments hesitation Buzz had an idea and pressed a button on his suit.  
>"'Buzz Lightyear to the rescue!'"<br>He did it again and once more until a firefighter found them and took them outside.  
>"My cowgirl dolly!" Bonnie yelled when she caught site of the red hair.<br>The toys all gathered around Buzz and Jessie once they were out of sight.  
>"Are you guys okay?" Woody asked relieved that both of them came back.<br>Jessie panted and coughed before she opened her eyes and looked at Buzz, her knight in shining armor.  
>"Buzz, you saved me life." she said looking lovingly into his eyes.<br>"It was no trouble at all."  
>They looked into each others eyes as Buzz moved his hand through her hair full of yarn.<br>Their lips were so close when Bonnie had to come and take the toys away. They were going back to her Grandmother's house. Eventually they'd be able to live in their own house again.  
>And Jessie would have a moment with Buzz once they were finally alone.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

The dark sky was fully lit with stars and the house was quiet. Everybody was exhausted, just wanting to forget about everything for a few hours.  
>Buzz couldn't sleep so he sat at the window. He could he forget about Jessie when he was leading everyone out from the room? If she didn't get off the couch in time she would have been burned to death.<br>He failed her.  
>"Buzz?"<br>It was Jessie.  
>"How are you doing?"<br>"I'm better. Just having trouble sleeping."  
>They sat together in silence watching the stars. She looked at the space ranger who looked as if he was conflicted with so many thoughts.<br>"Don't blame yourself Buzz," Jessie said. "I'm not hurt."  
>"It's my fault for not paying attention to you. I just wanted that dumb poem to be perfect."<br>Jessie moved closer, putting her arm around Buzz's shoulder. She rested her head upon his shoulder. "Can you tell me what the poem said?"  
>Buzz never thought she'd want to hear it. There was now a chance to tell her after it was destroyed in the fire.<br>He snuggled closer with her as he put his head on hers.

'"My beautiful star,  
>Your eyes shine like the galaxy,<br>The way you say my name,  
>Makes my heart sing,<br>No flower is more beautiful like you,  
>You hands, so smooth,<br>That smile filled with courage,  
>Together we make a team,<br>We fly through the galaxy,  
>My beautiful cowgirl, and I,<br>You will always have the beauty of a star.'"

Jessie cuddled Buzz closer to her. That was the most beautiful thing she could ever hear.  
>"Oh Buzz, I love you."<br>Buzz raised his eyes and looked at the cowgirl. She smiled as she lay against his arm. He smiled too. Buzz knew he and Jessie shared the same feelings. It didn't matter if the piece of paper was burned up. The romantic words would stay with Jessie forever.  
>"I love you too."<br>Jessie raised her head from Buzz's arm and they looked into each others eyes.  
>They planted a kiss on each others lips and snuggled closely.<br>"Happy Valentine's Day, Buzz."  
>"Happy Valentine's Day, Jessie."<p> 


End file.
